


It's A Boy

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie finds out if he's the father.





	It's A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Relaxing with a book and beverage

Scorpius is sitting in front of the fireplace with a glass of firewhiskey and a book. To anyone watching, he's relaxing and enjoying the quiet. Albus knows better. "They should be done soon."

Scorpius nods. "I wanted to be there, in case-"

"Good luck explaining to St. Mungo's and the Ministry why you should be there," Al says with a snort.

"You could be there. You are a Healer," Scorpius says.

Albus squeezes Scorpius' arm. "Yes, and my father is there. Uncle Ron is there. There are enough Weasleys and Potters there without me there, and someone has to be here with you, and it sounds like Jamie is home."

Scorpius closes the book and gets up. Jamie looks dejected and tired as he steps inside. Scorpius doesn't ask questions, but hugs him tight. Jamie hides his face in the crook of Scorpius' neck and holds on for dear life.

"It'll be all right," Scorpius whispers.

"I’m not the father."

Scorpius frowns and looks at Albus. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Jamie nods, before he pulls back. "It is, but you should have seen her. She was convinced. She screamed bloody murder, saying that the Healers and the Ministry were hiding the truth because of who I am. It's why it took so long. They had to find someone she trusted who could get into her mind. Someone messed with her memories to make her think that it was me. She truly believes that it was me, because someone modified her memories. She said that the only reason she had the baby was because she thought I'd be in their lives. She doesn't even want the baby now; her family has been notified to see if anyone wants to take him. The Aurors have been called in. It's a clusterfuck and I'll still end up front page news. Anonymous man pretends to be James Potter to impregnate unsuspecting woman, or something similar."

"It could be worse: they could be blaming you," Scorpius says, but his words aren't enough to calm a very shaken Jamie.

"How can you not want your child?" Jamie asks.

"It's not your problem," Albus answers. 

"How is it not? She's had this child because of me," Jamie says.

Albus rolls his eyes. "You know, as much as you think you aren't like Dad, you're just like him. You're not responsible for everything that happens and you can't fix everything. Someone played with her memories and she made her choices. Neither of those people is you, and before you get any crazy ideas, you'd suck as a father. The best thing you can do is stay away and give her the time to get used to the idea of being a mother without you. Hanging around is only going to make things worse."

"He's right, Jamie," Scorpius says. "I know you want to help, it's who you are, but being around her and her son will only give her false hope and confuse her more."

Jamie sighs. "That's what your Dad said. He was there, too. They called him in because of his legilimency skills. I just- I still feel responsible in a way."

Scorpius smiles. "You wouldn't be you otherwise, but Al and I will help you."

"We are?"

"Sure, we'll make food and hot chocolate, and by make I mean we'll call my house elf, and we'll play board games. We'll invite Lily and your cousins and there will be so many people that you won't have time to feel guilty, all right?" They'll worry about the implications of what has happened some other day.


End file.
